Love You Good
by Totoro2
Summary: A/U: What if Callie and Arizona met in highschool? It deals with the teens dealing with death/coming out/ school/ love. Rated M for chapters to come ; I know, another HS fic, but bear with me please! Reviews greatly appreciated! :


She's beautiful. Simply breathtakingly stunning. Every lunch for the past 2 weeks I have been in awe of this raven haired Latina. The sad part is, that I've never even talked to her, she has absolutely no idea who I am. Sure, she's caught me staring once or twice, so if she does know me at all, she knows me as that weird kid who stares a lot. Anyway, she has a boyfriend who follows her around like a lost puppy… I'd follow her anywhere.. _stop it Arizona, you do NOT want to get involved with a straight person again_ I chastised myself.

"Go on go talk to her" as I get nudged in the ribs. _Great, I've been staring again_. I thought

"No!" I proclaimed

"C'mon what are you so afraid of, and at the risk of sounding like a bad Dr. Pepper ad, what's the worst that could happen?" My new best friend Teddy jeered at me.

"Uhm, let's see… given the fact that she is 100 percent straight, she'll laugh in my face! I don't do rejection so just drop it, Teddy."

"But I.." Teddy began to protest, "I mean it." I interject. Teddy notices the serious turn my voice took as I suddenly became very interested in my sandwich I was no longer interested in. This is pathetic I think to myself, feeling sick to my stomach, I dump my tray and storm out of the lunch hall.

I made my way to my next and last class, study period, which is completely pointless to have at the end of the day. Sighing I use the fact that I was early to class as an advantage to claim a seat in the back of the classroom for Teddy and I, even though I was annoyed at her I knew I couldn't stay mad for long. Soon the bell rang and the rest of the students filed into the classroom, including Teddy who came in and sat beside me flashing her best 'I'm sorry' smile.

"It's okay _Theodora" _I tease nudging her in the ribs.

She put her hand over her face obviously embarrassed, "I so regret the day I let that one slip Arizona Robbins."

The next 45 minutes drag by as I sat watching the clock counting down the minutes until I could go home. In the last 15 minutes of class the guy sitting in front of us twirled round

"Hey blondie" he said to Teddy, then his attention turned to me, "Well, hello blondie number two" he smirked "I'm Mark Sloan" he said as he extended out his hand to shake mine.

"Arizona Robbins, new kid from New York" I smile half heartedly and shake his hand.

"Oh? I thought you where from Arizona" he laughs at his own 'joke' "I love New York.. some beau-tiful women there" He winks at me "What brings you to Miami?"

"Oh, I beat the shit out of some guy in my old school who wouldn't stop hitting on me. School didn't like it so much" I fake a grimace and shrug "I told him not to, then he made fun of my name, so I castrated him" I smile innocently at Mark.

Next to me Teds is trying her best to not laugh, but not hiding it very well as Mark has his deer in the headlights face on looking between me and Teddy. After a few minutes Teddy couldn't contain her laughter any longer, bending over in two holding her ribs "Oh-my-god- Mark your face!" she laughs at him.

"Ha-ha, very funny" he dead pans.

"You, got me. Anyway, are you two coming to Addies party tonight? Gonna be a wild one"

"Ohh, I don't know" I immediately begin, but Teds cut me off with a warning look

"Of course we'll be there, won't we Arizona?" she pointedly looks at me, kicking my leg under the table.

"Uhm, I guess, I mean I'll have to check with my dad first." I give in.

"Great!" Mark exclaimed, "see you there" he winks and turns around back in his seat as the bell rings.

"I don't know Teddy I mean, I don't know anybody here I'm going to be standing by myself at a party where I know no-one but you, but you'll probably be away attached to some poor boys lips or up dancing or something. I mean if I don't know anybody then nobody knows me and therefore they probably wouldn't be happy with me being there, what if it's a friends only thing and I'm the new weird girl who's like the 15th wheel? And as if my dad will let me go, my dad, the COLNEL" I rambled at Teddy on the way home from school.

"are you quite finished yet?" She asked me looking amused.

"Yes" I pout at her.

"First of all, it's an Addison Montgomery 'start of year' party, the whole year group is going to be there, secondly you're right, you don't and won't know anyone, but, this is your chance to make some friends, besides me! Thirdly, don't you worry about your dad, if you want you can tell him that you're staying in mine" Teddy bounces back at me, "Or not" she adds on at the end seeing my face at the thought of lying to my dad.

"Eugh, fine, okay." I sighed.

"Great!" Teddy squealed as she hugged me. "I'll come to yours in an hour and we can get ready and convince your dad if we need to?" She asks as she waggles her eyebrows at me.

"Fine, see you then" I hug her and we part ways to go to our houses..

_Great, _I think _What the hell am I going to wear tonight…_

Getting home I walked into the kitchen, dumped my bag onto the ground and jumped up on the kitchen counter.

"Hey mom" I greeted my mother who was currently cooking up dinner as I reached across and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey hun, how was school today?" she smiled at me.

"Yeah, it was okay... it was school I guess. Some kids invited Teddy and I to a beginning of senior year party tonight… and I didn't finish my lunch today so I'm _starving_, dinner smells delicious, what are you making?" I casually moved on from the party topic and complimenting my mother, giving her my best dimpled smile.

"Nice try Arizona… A party huh?... is there going to be parental supervision and will there be alcohol there?" my mother questioned me.

"Well… I'm not sure, Teddy knows all the details. I don't believe there will be any alcohol there and if there is there are kids drinking I will not be the one to drink it and make a fool of myself" I reply accordingly giving her a curt nod, my mom wasn't stupid, she knows there is alcohol at parties.

"Well, I suppose, maybe. If it's okay with your father it's okay with me"

"Eugh, mom… fine" I surrendered knowing there was no point in arguing.

I went into my dads study quietly knocking at the door before entering

"Hey dad" I said as I walked up behind his chair and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello pumpkin, how was your day"

"Very good sir, I finished all of my homework in last period today so I'm free for the weekend" I said, "So… I was wondering, some kids at school asked me and teddy to go to the beginning of year party since it's our senior year and all, if that is okay with you, sir."

Swivelling around in his chair and stands up, he looking down at me, straight in the eye, I stand up straight.

"Will there be alcohol?" he asked

"Not to my knowledge sir, and if there is you have taught me well, so I will not drink any alcohol sir, and I will stay out of the way of anyone drinking the poison, sir" I rhyme off. I get the same grilling anytime I go to a party

"Will there be parental supervision" he demands

"I'm not sure sir, Teddy is calling to our house, if that is okay, to go over the details with me."

"What is your curfew?" he asked

"Well, I'm in my senior year now sir, so I was hoping for a little more leniency. If not I will be home before midnight sir." I ask, immediately regretting asking to stay out later. _Damn, I just ruined any hope I had of going out tonight._

To my surprise my dad looked like he was contemplating the thought.

"Okay" He finally said. "You will be in by 2am, and no later or there will be severe consequences, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, of course sir" I answer with a big smile on my face.

"Thank you daddy" I whisper as I jump up and give him a kiss. I then rushed upstairs to shower before Teddy arrived.

_Jeans… or a dress… maybe a skirt, or shorts? _I look undecidedly into my wardrobe wearing a track suit I had stuck on as Teddy was about to arrive.

"Arizona!" My dad called up to me "Get downstairs, Teddy's here"

_Great, she's going to get the Spanish inquisition aswell.. _I think and ran downstairs.

"Hey Teddy" I smiled at her as she gave me an awkward smile as my dad stood infront of her.

"So Teddy…" My dad began. "Will there be parental supervision there?"

"Oh of course, Addison's Mother and Father will be there the entire time sir!" Teddy obediently replied.

He eyed her up and down suspiciously

"And Alcohol? Will you be consuming any at this party?" he asked.

"There will not be any alcohol as Addison's father is sadly a recovering alcoholic, I wouldn't dream of it sir!" Teddy sadly nodded her head.

"Okay then. You may go get ready" my dad said as he turned around to me.

Teddy and I quickly ran up stairs into my room closing the door afterwards.

"Is that true?" I asked Teddy suspiciously "That her dad's a recovering alcoholic?"

"Of course not Ari her parents won't be there and her dad is _not_ an alcoholic, I think. But I convinced your dad to let us go, right?"

Laughing at my friend "You are evil. A genius. But an evil liar" I chuckle

We both laughed for a minute and chatted about the night ahead as we changed.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked and did a little twirl for her. I choose to wear a short skin tight blue dress that hugged my body and showed just the right amount of cleavage and just a little too much leg.

"Damn girl." Teddy joked "Callie Torres is going to be all _over_ you tonight" she said casually "What about me? Do I look okay?"

But I wasn't listening. Callie Torres. Thee callie torres that she has been ogling for the past two weeks is going to be there.

"Hello, earth to arizona!" Teddy says as she snaps her fingers in my face.

"I can't do this" I said, panicking.

"What do you mean you can't do this? Do I look good or not?" teddy inquired, confused.

"Callie Torres, Teddy. CALLIE FREAKIN TORRES." I shout at her.

"I look like crap! I forgot she was going to be there, _damn it_" I muttered to myself.

"Dude, you look hot. Like hot hot. I would even do you!" Teddy reassured me. "I mean… if I bent that way… which I don't" Teddy laughed.

"Now come on, there's no time to freak out. I'll curl your hair for you, we'll do our make and then we'll go"

* * *

Approximately an hour and a half later Teddy and I arrived at the party. Immediately my nerves from earlier came flying back as the moment I walked in the door, there was Callie Torres, leaning against a wall look seductive without even trying.

_Oh boy.. _I thought as I walked straight over to the drinks table _ I'm definitely going to need some dutch courage tonight._ As I reached for the nearest bottle of Vodka and poured more than half a cup of it, with just a dash of coke, and downed the drink immediately not even noticing the burn of the alcohol as I immediately began to pour myself another one as Teddy stood next to be with her mouth hanging open "Well done Robbins, that's just what you need!" she winked and laughed at me as she went to pour a drink of her own.

The party was going well, she, Teddy and a few other people she had met that night whose names she can't really remember as her head was a little fuzzy from Vodka and a lot of tequila, and she was keeping an eye, well two eyes, out for Callie who she seemed to have lost track of almost as soon as she arrived at the party. She tried to push the thoughts of Callie out of her head. _I'm being pathetic, _Arizona thought to herself, _pining after a girl who has no idea I even exist._

"What's her deal?" Some guy asked Teddy, Alex I think his name is.

"Ohhhh she's fine" Teddy replied "She's on the prowl for a certain _someone_" She giggled as she turned round to me to make a point, but stopped laughing as Arizona slapped her arm, probably harder than she meant to because she was starting to feel quite drunk now.

"Shut up Theodora, right now, don't make me break your arm" I threatened half jokingly at her.

"Wow now! Who's breaking whose arm?" A mysterious voice entered the conversation. Arizona twirled around to come face to face to a short haired red head who was wearing a short black  
flowing dress, with the back and sides cut out of it.

"Hey Addison!" Teddy exclaimed "This is Arizona Robbins; she's the bully trying to break my arm! I mean it's not my fault she's all but in love with Ca-" I quickly cut teddy off by slamming my hand up to her mouth and shrugging apologetically at Addison who looked at us curiously then shrugged "well, nice to meet you!" she said and turned to leave then turned around and asked Alex who was still standing with us "Hey Alex have you seen Callie at all, I haven't seen her all night" I could feel my face turn a thousand shades redder at the mention of her name. "No I haven't, sorry Addie" Alex replied apologetically as the red head turned off and walked back inside.

Teddy begins to laugh at my face and turns to look at me "Oh by the way, Addison Montgomery is Callie Torres's best friend" she giggles and somehow finds this hilarious.

Shortly after they went back inside to dance and get more drinks. After about a half an hour Arizona excused herself to go and find the toilet, and she managed to get lost upstairs as this wasn't just a house it was a freakin' mansion. She was walking about upstairs silently laughing at herself trying to walk in a straight line. As she walked further down the hall she heard two people screaming at each other, and not in a good way.

_Yikes..._she thought to herself, just at that moment a member of the fight came storming out of the room stopping when seeing me.

"Uhm, I was looking for the toilet" I asked the boy who was standing staring at me, obviously embarrassed at the fact I'd heard his fight

"It's right there" He said, pointing to the door opposite the room he came from, and he quickly ran off.

After emerging from the bathroom I could hear quiet crying from the room the fighting came from.

Curious, I looked through the crack of door and sucked in a breath upon seeing Callie Torres sitting on the bed, crying to herself.

Taking a deep breath, and with a lot of encouragement from the alcohol coursing through her body she, knocked and pushed open the door...

* * *

"Hi, I'm sorry, I came from the bathroom and I heard you crying" I said completely embarrassed as Callie jumped up from the bed trying to hide any evidence of her tears. "I-I just wanted to see if you where okay..." I continued.. "I'll just, leave" I said quickly and turned to leave.

"You can stay, its okay" Callie replied her voice filled with tears.

"Are you sure? It's okay if you want to be alone.." I tell her, yet I was slowly making my way over to the bed, sitting down beside, but not close enough to be touching Callie.

"So I take it you heard us fighting, huh?" Callie asked me, still not looking up at me, just staring at her hands as she picked at her nail polish.

"I did."... "I didn't mean to, I'm very sorry that you're so upset, was that your boyfriend you where fighting with?"... "If you want to talk about it, I'm here. You can talk to me." I reassured her

Callie chuckled and sniffed. "Thank you... He isn't my boyfriend. Anymore. I don't suppose he ever really was. I used him and he knows it. I feel horrible, I'm a horrible person" Callie started crying again, causing Arizona to shuffle towards her and put her arm on her back soothingly. This action caused Callie to look up at her new friend. Arizona's breath caught as those deep gorgeous chocolate brown eyes connected with hers. Callie stared at her for a minute then awkwardly smiled at her.

Arizona continued talking, anything to keep her mind off those eyes that seemed to be boring into her soul.

"I don't believe for one minute that you're a horrible person. Horrible people can't have hair that beautiful..." Arizona joked, suddenly regretting her decision to talk with alcohol in her system.

Callie started laughing "Thank you...?"

"Arizona, Arizona Robbins" I smile at her, making sure to show my dimples.

Just then someone came running into the room, turning around I see Addison. "Callie! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She suddenly stops noticing my presence.

"Oh, sorry, was I interrupting?" she asked

"No not at all" I replied, disappointed I had to leave. On my way out the door Callie called out for me "Arizona, wait!" she ran up to me grabbing a marker off the nightstand. "Here's my number, text me, we should hang out sometime" She smiled.

"Sure, see you later Callie" I said in a daze as I walked down the stairs staring at my wrist where Callie had held it to write her number on my hand. I was grinning like an idiot, and I couldn't care less...

* * *

**A/N **So this is my first Callie / Arizona fic.. and my first real fic in a while. Next chapter will be very Calzona centered, them getting to know eachother etc :)

So tell me what you liked, didn't like, want to see and if I should even bother continuing! :O Thank you! :) xo


End file.
